


String of fate

by Despair7789



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Tainted, human mikleo, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair7789/pseuds/Despair7789
Summary: Centuries after defeating Heldalf, the young Shepherd had finally finished his duty and decided to venture out to find his one and only. He hoped for a happy ending, but the reality hit him hard.Rating may change





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll tell you once I remember.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

* * *

The young boy slowly opened his eyes, studying his surrounding, eyes looked dead. He closed his eyes:’ The same dream again.’-he thought. He feel disappointed by the fact the dream end midway. He really wanted to know what exactly was that person wanted to say, then again, that person said  _ did not remember _ so it was quite pointless to listen to the rest of the conversation. Leaning his back against a rock and sighed:’ That sure it quite convenient to not to remember.’, looked up, he feel bored, everything was dull and lifeless.

How long had he been here? He tried to recall it, but all he remember was that he here to purify the land and create a new land where both the seraphim and humans could live together. That was his dream, his wished. Huh? But that was strange, if this was his dream then why was he not happy? He should be, his dream had came true after all, so why? He began questioning himself over and over. Something was missing, he knew it, something extremely important, but what? He tried to recall it:’ It have to do with that dream-the dream he usually have, yeah, that have to be …...it…..,right?’

He was certain about his answer, but at the same time he did not. The person in his dream, the very person he always dream about, if he was so important, why did he not remember anything about him? His face, his voice, his eyes,.......anything at all……. He tried so hard to the point where he received a massive headache just to get even a tiny bit information about this person out his memory. He tried to dig and dig through his memory but there was nothing. After a while, he grew tired and gave up.

‘Maybe that person was still here, maybe that person is still waiting for me!!’-an idea came out of nowhere. He knew that it was a foolish idea but he decided to went along with it and looked for that person. He might not remember him now; however, he was certain he would recognize him immediately once he saw that person face 

When he journey out, he realized he did not know where to go, so he just kept walking to whatever direction that his instinct told him. He came across a small town by accident. 

“Waaaa.”- an unknown girl tripped and fell towards him. Fortunately, he managed to catch her on time:” Are you okay?”-he smiled. She stepped back a little, face red in embarrassment:” Sor…..sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Haha, don’t worry about it, it's not your fault.”-he bended down and helped her picked up the apple:” Thank you, ah, uhm, may I ask what is your name?”

He stopped a little, trying to remember his name:” So….rey, I guess.”

“Oh, the same name with  Shepherd.”

“The Shepherd?”

“Oh yes, Shepherd Sorey, the legendary Shepherd who defeated the Lord of Calamity and purify the land.”

Sorey stood there and listened to the story.

“Hm, he sure sound like a great guy.”-he commented.

“Yes, he is. Uhm, may I ask, are you preharps….?”

He immediately denied:” Ah, no, no. I just happened to have the same name. Please, you must be mistaken.”

“Oh, then my apology.”-she smiled:” Since you are a seraphim and have the same name so I though,maybe?”

“Nah, its okay, people can easily get….confused in a situation like this. But how did you know I’m a seraphim?”-he smiled. The girl was in embarrassment again since she jumped to a conclusion so soon.

“Be...because of your odd features and you feel different. We, humans, always feel the air around a seraphim a little….I don’t know how to put it….strange, I think so. Anyways, may I ask where are you heading?”

“I’m heading to…..Ladylake.”-the name suddenly pop up on his mind:” Do you know where it is?”

“Just head South from here. Do you have a map?”-she asked.

“Sadly, no. I….just follow my instinct.”-rubbing the back of his head. The fact that how he even managed to stumble on this small town remain a mystery.

“If that's the case then how about you come and rest at my place and I can help you look for a map. My family run an inn not far from here. We don’t mind helping a seraph in their journey.”

Looking at the girl and how happy she is, Sorey found it to be impolite to turn her down in this situation, so he had no other choice but to agree to stay. Besides, he still need the map.

* * *

While walking to the inn, he could not help but notice the town seem pretty lively. It’s like they are preparing a festival or something. He asked the girl what kind of festival, the replied was the festival for the legendary Shepherd. That would had explained all the flatter about that Shepherd he heard on the way. Somehow, he feel  _ irritated _ by it.

“We’re here.”-his thought got cut off. 

“If something the matter, Lord Sorey?”

“Ah, no, it’s nothing. Please, just Sorey. “Lord” sound a bit to…..formal for me.”-he laughed.

“Oh, then, Lor….i mean…..Sorey. Would you like stay for the night as well? The festival is tonight.”

He put his fingers on his chin, thinking for a while, he was in a hurry but maybe staying for one night would not hurt. He could leave early in the morning. Afterall, he is a seraphim now, so he has all the time he needs.

* * *

The festival was lively, just as he expected. Everyone was laughing, there was a big fire in the central of the town. Despite the large crown, he could see a few seraph enjoying the festival with the human-probably because he was sitting on top of a roof, though most of them still prefer to keep their distance and just stood there and watched. He felt happy when he saw this scene. The seraphim still distanced themselves but it’s seem like they still enjoyed the festival that the human created. Even so, why did his chest arched? This is the dream that he always wanted. He had accomplished it, but why? Why did he feel something is missing.

He looked up again, the sky looked different tonight. Heck, you could see a few star that you did not normally…...see. Eh? This line, it’s not his, where had he heard it? The back of his head hurt, faint memory flash through his head. The sky, the balcony, the similar scene. But why? Why was that person face and features still crossed out!! Tear streaming down on his face none stop. He really, really wanted to meet this person badly, but everytime he tried to make out that person face, it was just nothing but a white blob.

“Lord Sorey, are you there?”-he quickly wiped his tear.

“Yes, is there something the matter?”-he jumped down.

“We make some treat and we were hoping you could join with us. Is something the matter, sir? You eyes are red.”

“Oh, this, it was nothing, there was...dust in my eyes. It was nothing.”-He put on a fake smile. She could see he was lying, but did not press any further:” And sure, I would be happy to join.”

“That’s great, then…..”

“You can go back first, I will catch up later, right now, I feel like I need some air.”

“Then I will waiting at the inn.”-she waved off. He sighed.

Honestly, this emptiness is killing him. He just wanted to hurry up and found this person so he could end this. Suddenly, a figure walked pass him, he turned his head around. That figure just now, there was no doubt. He ran through the crowd, did not care how much people he had bumped into.

Finally, he was able to catch up with that person. He grabbed that person's arm, when that person turned around, his heart beating fast. That face, there is no doubt, but this person……..something is different.

“Uhm, excuse me, but who are you?”

His world crashing down. The image of his sword drenched in blood:’ Ah, that’s right,how could I forget such a thing, I…..I kill him, with my own two hand.’So that’s why my feeling was like this, everything have been answer now. 

The reason why I never ventures out despite I had fulfilled my duty long ago was  _ because he was no longer here.  _

The reason why I still feel unsatisfied even though my dream had come true was  _ because he was not here to see it. _

The reason why I feel irritate whenever they flatter the legendary Shepherd was  _ because I did not deserve it. I let’s my one and only die in my hand because of my mistakes. _ ’

Tears silently falling down from his face:’ Ah, so he really is…...no longer here.’


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, are you okay?”-the stranger asked worriedly.

“Eh!”-he let’s go of the stranger hand:” Ah, I am so sorry about that I…..”-suddenly, an arm over his shoulder.

“Yo, kid. Long time no see! Sorry about that, my friend tend to get a little…..emotional sometimes.”-he got pulled away, clueless of what was going on.

“Thank you?”-he honestly did not know what to say.

“Oui, oui, what with that look? Don’t tell me you have forgotten me already. It’s me, remember!”-the younger one scan the older male.

Hand on his chin, trying to remember who is this person was:“Za...veid?”

“Yeah, that’s right kid. Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, its just….your hair is shorter and you are…..actually wearing a shirt so though you was someone who is relative to him.”

“Oh, come on, a guy gotta change his image sometimes. This way, its help attracting the ladies.”

“Heh, is that so.”- he said unimpressed. That was Zaveid alright, he might look more serious, but that personality of him had not changed at all. He could not help but smile a bit.

“Oh yeah, if you are here then where are the others?”

“If you mean ours seraphim friend then they should be here soon. As for the others…..kid, it's been centuries. But don’t worry they live a good like until the very end.”-he hesitated a little. Sorey immediately realized what its mean.

“Ah, I’m sorry for ruining the mood. I did not mean to.”-he completely forgot, human had short live. That was insensitive of him, though at least he knew they had a good life.

Zaveid noticed this and try to change the subject:” Anyway kid, since you are here, how about we try and enjoy it more until the others arrive.”-The younger got pulled away again. And he did not know if he imagined it, but for a minute there, the older male looked a bit concerned.

* * *

“Now that was close.”

“That was close indeed, it's lucky he decided to take a turn, or else, things might get a little difficult. I must say, Zaveid handle the situation a lot better than i thought. ”-the young girl holding up her umbrella.

“Oh my, that‘s a first, Edna. I never thought there would be a day you praise him.”-Lailah smiled gently.

“Shut up, he just doing his job and i comment on it.”-the young blond replied back irritatedly. 

“Right.”-Lailah continued to smile, much to Edna irritation.

“Let’s get back to the main subject. Are you sure we should leave everything like this?”

Lailah hesitated, she did know how to respond, seeing him like this, chasing down a ghost from the past was saddening her:” I….I don’t know, thing is getting complicated, it’s look like the seal we put on him is starting to loose it effect……….”-she went silent for a while, voice sounded painful:” I know this may sound cruel but…….but I hope none of his memory resurface-especially about that person.”

Edna stood there and went silent, she hid her under the umbrella.

“Well, then we better go and check on him. Standing here and mourning about the past won’t do us any good. Zaveid and Sorey should still be closed. Let’s catch up to them.”-the young blond went ahead:” Also, try and smile. That’s kid maybe dense, but he had a good intuition. It would be problematic if he found out.”

“Yes, I guess so.”-Lailah trailed behind, tried to shook away the uneasiness. 

* * *

“Oh, right timing. It look ours two ladies are here to join the fun. Over here, guys.”-the taller male waved at them.

“Hey, Zaveid. Look like you decided to put on a shirt after all.”-Edna commented.

“I must say, I am quite surprised, too. After not seeing you for a while.”-Lailah commented as well.

“What wrong with everybody and shirt today? Am I look that weird? Or are you just prefer being shirtless. I don’t mind being shirtless if you ladies asked.”

“Ouch.”-Edna poked him with her umbrella.

“Please, Zaveid, don’t.”

“I agree with Lailah. If you go shirtless again, I will feed you to the sharks.”-Edna poked again.

“Alright, alright. I understand, I will keep my shirt on.”

The one with brown hair stood behind watching silently and laughed:’ They had not change one bit.’ But even so…..

“ Sorey, what’s wrong? You have been looking around for a while.”-Lailah asked.

“ No, it’s nothing, it’s just….Hey, is there anyone else besides the three of you?”-he knew it was an odd question, but he had to asked.

“Ah, uhm, well, no…… Oh, Dezel, you mean him, right, or it is….”-Sorey cut Lailah off.

“If it about Dezel, Rose and Alisha then yes, I still remember them. My memory is still blurry but I still remembered Dezel was a seraphim that followed Rose and both Rose and Alisha were my squire.”

They were all gasped in surprised that he could still remember this much.

“But….I feel like there was one more person in the group.”

The whole group went silent, fearing for the worst:” Are you sure there was someone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, your memory is still a mumbo-jumbo, are you sure your brain is not playing trick on you?”

“Ah….”-Sorey scratched the back of his head, confused by all of this.

“You have just fully woken up, so just take your time to re-collect everything. It would be quite troublesome if you harbour too much negative energy.”

“Haha, I think you are right.”-Sorey did not know how to replied to that. Was his brain really playing trick on him? He did not know, he got confused by this. Maybe Edna was right, maybe he really do needed to calm down a little since he had just cried in front of a stranger.

“ Oh, look Sorey, its look like the main event of the festival is about to start. Let’s hurry or we will miss it.”-The silver hair woman pulled him away from the group. Zaveid waited until they were quite far.

“Nice safe there, thanks.”-he whispered to her.

“Don’t mention it.”-she hid her face under the umbrella, hand gripped on her it:’Lying like this is not my style.’

* * *

“Wow, now that was.”

“Amazing, right!!”

“No, I think it’s a bit to flashy. I know this is the anniversary, but…..don’t you think it’s a bit too much.”

“I will go and get some fresh air.”

“Huh!? But the festival is still…..”-a hand placed on the silver hair women shoulder. 

“Sorry, I’m not very good with crowded place, I will go find somewhere more quiet. Don’t worry, I won’t be long and let’s meet back at the inn.”

“Sure, kid. And I know where the inn is. Plus, If you got lost then I can track you down with my wind, so there that.”

“Thanks Zaveid, I will meet with you guys later then.”-he waved off.

“Why did you stop me, Zaveid?”-she asked angrily.

“The boy needed some air.”

“Zaveid is right, let’s him be. He have just fully awake.”

“Edna?”

“Being motherly overprotective right now won’t do much. Though if anything happens we will be right there so stop with the gloomy face or we will have to deal with you first, Lailah.”-the younger one turn around:”Please!”

Holding her arms in front of her chest, she closed her eyes:”I think...I will wait as well.”

* * *

Walking around trying to find a peaceful and quiet place:’ She can overprotective sometime’-not that it was anything new to him. She had been like this since the start of the journey. Given her past and her position, it was not far-fetched for her to react like that. He sighed.

He had a perfect spot outside of town. Not to far off though, it only took around five minutes to walk back in town. If he had wandered somewhere too far, the others would probably go nut. He still did not understand why they were so overprotective of him though. Wasn’t he had fulfilled his duty already? The question linger in his mind.

The place he chose have perfect view of both the land and the sky. He took a deep breath, it was so refreshing. 

“Huh? Just now”- he turned to look at his surrounding. Just now, he could sure that somebody was calling him. He decided to follow follow at whichever direction he thought the voice was coming from. He immediately stopped walking when his eyes spotted a figure sitting on the grass.

‘No way, that face, those eyes. It cannot be.’- all he wanted to do was to run and hug that figure. 

“Wahhh.”-the figure was surprised as he got pushed down on the grass and being hugged by stranger. 

“No way, it really is you, it really is you.”-he repeated the sentence nonstop, tears did stop falling from his face. Midway in confusion, he finally remember his name. Yes, the important person of his, his one and only name is….

“Mikleo, I finally remember it now, your name is Mikleo.”

“Yes?”-the figure is dumbfounded with what just happened.

He was just so glad, Sorey was just glad he finally found him. But…..his hair, he remembered it used to be a  pale aquamarine color, now it was brown, and his spiritual power.

He gripped the other shoulder shakily:“ Mikleo, you are…..you are a human.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tags. It's my first time here so get a little confused. Enjoy!! ^.^

The early morning breeze felt so nice, combined with atmosphere of the festival, it created such a peaceful scene. He wished he could fully enjoy it if it was not for a certain someone decided to dump a bucket of water on him.

“Hey, Meebo, finish with the laundry yet.”

“Hah, you mean the extra laundry I have to do because of you.”

“Oh, shut it. I only doing you a favor of helping you not missing out the festival-today is the last day-because you accidently overslept again.”

“Again? you make me sound like I am a lazy person.”

“You did almost sleep in and missed your lesson.”

“That’s just one time, Edna. And you could have woken me up with a more realistic way like I don’t know,  call me . Plus, the only reason why I overslept this time was because of that friend of your, he kept persisting me to stay with him.”

“Then why don’t you just turn him down.”

“Well, I would have, but after learning that he is your friend and seeing how happy he is, how can I say no.”

“So you went along with him.”

“Of course I am, it’s not like I could just refuse, that would be rude.”

The young girl sitting by the door averted her eyes:” I cannot believe you’re this dumb, Stupileo.”

“Huh? What is that supposed to mean?”-the young brown haired boy was confused.

“Now, now , you two, it’s not good to be arguing so early in the morning.”-Lailah smiled, she turned to Edna:” And Edna, I agree, waking up somebody like that is not good. What if he catch a cold?”

Edna face pouted, did not want to admit what she did was a little overboard.

“You must forgive her, Mikleo. You see, things have been...uhm...complicated. So she is a little worry.”

The young boy went silent. It was true, they were acting weird ever since that new seraph showed up yesterday. They tried to hide it but from an outsider view, he could clearly see they were very worry about that seraph. So he thought it would be best not to meddle in any further.

* * *

The door slowly opened, revealed the big  room full of book. This place was not as big as nor is was a the library in Ladylake. He takes a tour around the place and stopped when he spotted the familiar figure at the corner.

“Hey, Mikleo, what a surprise!”

“Ah, Sorey. What are you doing here?”-he turned his head. Those eyes looked at him, still the same violet color with sophisticated looks. But somehow, it felt so distance.

“I was thinking of reading some books for information. I mean, sleeping for centuries do put you behind the time a lot.”

“That’s true.”-he smiled politely:” If you don’t mind, I can help you look for the books you wanted to read.”

“Thanks, that would be a great help. Looking through to these books would take forever.”-the other boy find this sentence was kind of weird when it was coming from a seraph:’ He probably isn’t used to being a seraphim yet.’

“Then?”

“!?”

“Then what kind of books are you looking for? You did accept my help.”

“Ah, sorry, I was thinking of some books about history first. If it's about ruins that would be better.”

“Ruins!?”

“Yes, ruins. It was ours dream to explore ruins around the world.”

“ _ Ours _ ? I never knew they were into ruins, too?”-he only knew them for short time so maybe they were into ruins but did like to show theirs interest?-though they never felt that vibe from them.

“My childhood friend-a seraphim, not the others three seraphim you have already known. They never interest in ruins.”

“Now that explains everything, they never seem like the type interested in such things.”-he giggled. He could never imagined any of them talked about ruins or stuff like that. It felt odd.

“Are you prehaps…..into ruins, too?”-he asked nervously.

“Uhm, I’m into ruins, too. I would like to explore them someday. Reading books only felt kind of...incomplete.”

“Right! Reading only is boring, it’s much more fun if we go and see it with ours own eyes.”-he said excitedly.

“We?”

“Yeah, you and I.”

“Sorey, I only knew you yesterday, so that a little bit.”-he took a few step back.

“Sorry, I tend to get a little carry away when I find someone who share the same hobby.”

He flinched, legalized he should not have done that:“It’s okay. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m not good with meeting new people.”

The taller one when silent for a moment, the shorter brown noticed something wrong. He feared he might have upset him. 

“Ah, what about that childhood friend of yours? You said this was your and your friend dream. Can you tell me about him?”-he changed the subject, hoping to the lighten the mood.

“I...my memory is still a mess, so I don't have much information about him. All I remember is that that person always got my back. When in battle he always stand in left since I’m right-handed and he is left-handed. And when I temporarily lost sight of my right eyes, he silently switched to my right side until my eyesight back.”

“Heh.”

“Yet I don't remember what kind of seraphim is he. My memory sure is strange.”-he sighed.

“He sound like a reliable guy. Don't worry, if you remember this much, you are bound to remember what kind of seraphim your friend is eventually.”-The boy with violet eyes encouraged him.

“I hope so. Though I don't-Never mind, It's nothing. You said you would help me find the book I wanted to read, right! So any recommendations?”-he deliberately changed the subject.

The others boy felt a hint of sadness in the other eyes. It was liked this since they first met yesterday. He could tell it quite easily despite the other smile most of the time he met. He thought it would be best if he just went along with him. 

* * *

_ Seeing the other somewhat distance himself from him and that person just being polite hurt him. He wished to get all of his memories back about that person but now it seem so meaningless:’ If the person I’m looking for no longer want me, is it really worth it-when it hurt like this.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Weeks after the celebration, the town went back to it calm and peaceful atmosphere and everyone went on with their usual daily activities.

“Amelia, long time no see. How are thing going?”

A young man called the young girl from afar. The young girl dress in a long brown dress with a long apron at the front, hair braid neatly turned to look. She waited until her friend approached her:” Oh, Katz, long time no see as well. Everything is fine. How are thing going as your end?”

The young man was breathless, hands on his knees:” Things are... fine... here. A souvenir… from… the trip.” He gave her a small bag. She received the bag and opened it. In there, she found a bracelet. There was nothing special about it. Just a bunch of sea shells that was clumsily piece together:” Sorry, Amelia, it was the best I could do.”

She smiled gently:” You did your best. Thank you!” 

The young man blushed a little, face turned, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, a figure exited the inn. A young man that seemingly around his age with unusual appearance, his long brunette hair with light blonde at the tip that tied to the side with two feather hanging and he had a feather earrings that matched with the one hanging on his hair. That person green eyes fixated on the one next to him. 

“Hey, Amelia. Who is that person next to Mikleo? He seem rather-odd.”-he whispered.

“Ah, him, i accidentally met him outside of town. He’s a friend of a friend. He have just woken up so his mind is a little cloudy rig… wait, you can see him.”

“Hm, of course I can. It's that a strange thing?”

“No, no, it's not. It's just, he’s a seraphim. Don't tell me, you can see them now? What about the little girl next to them. Can you see her?”-she asked curiously. The young man squeezed his eyes, tried his best to see the little girl. All he could see was the brown hair boy arguing with mid air:” No good, I still cannot see her, all I can here is her voice. They are talking something about sweet, right?”

“Yes, they are. She is trying to get him to make her sweet like usual.”-she laughed a little, though still curious as why he saw that new seraphim but not the smaller one.

“Amelia, what are you doing here? I thought you got a day off?”-the young boy with violet eyes asked.

“I’m just here to deliver stuff. Also, here you go, Mikleo.”-she took a green cloak out of her basket and handed to the younger boy. 

“Thanks, now I can move around easier. Sorry for troubling you, I wouldn’t need a new cloak if it wasn’t for a certain somebody burned down mind.”-his eyes averted to the person next to him.

“H-hey, that was an accident. I thought i have got a hang of it. Besides, a hellion appeared out of nowhere, so I was a little distracted.”

“Yeah, well, next time. Could you please try not to be distracted! It’s a good thing that I decided to take off the cloak at that time.”-he said a bit angrily.

“Y-yes.”-Sorey did not what to reply. He admitted that he was a little careless back then. Even so, he still tried his best not let the other get hurt.

“Look, I know that it’s hard for you since you are a lightning seraph-one of the rarest kind, so it’s hard to find a teacher-but try and be careful next time. Some would get hurt, you know.”-Sorey feeling a little happy:” So, you will forgive me?”

“No, in fact, I’m not going to make you any sweet for the next few day.”-hugging the new cloak in front of his chest. He walked pass Sorey, head down until the front of his hair cover his eyes, silently smile to himself. It was a brief smile and it was obvious that he tried to hide it, but both Katz and Amelia noticed this:’Oh, that’s rare.’-they thought. Mikleo wasn’t the type to show much of his emotion. Though that did not mean he never smile, it just most the time, his smiled was more liked a polite smile. So, it was very rare to see that smile on his face.

Sorey caught up to him while Edna just stood there, holding her umbrella and looked at the two figures walking ahead. She was being more silent than usual.

* * *

After putting on his new cloak, he checked everything again before went out. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at the person behind him. Green eyes looked at him:” Are you going out again, I mean, someplace far?”

The brown hair boy could tell that person wanted to come with him and he also could tell this person is somewhat worry. It was literally written all over his face. However, it not like could just said ‘no’ straight to his face:” Yeah, kind of…but I will be back immediately after I finished taking care of...uhm...my business, so you don't have to worry.”- He sighed in defeated and asked:”Do you want to come, too?” 

The other green eyes sparkled with happiness as he nodded in agreement:’ What a strange seraph.’-he thought. 

Seraphims following someone was not common, but it was not a strange thing either. Though that only happened when it sparked their interest. Even so, from what he knew, that person had to have something-special about them to have their interest. As far as he knew, he was a normal boy who lived alone-except his seraphim friend who dropped by occasionally and so was the family who ran the inn near his home. They welcomed him to the family since he was an orphan, but he refused as he did not want to cause them any troubled. They were kind people, sometimes they came to see how i was doing. Heck, even one of them-who was a retired professor-agreed on tutoring him. Even so, that still did not explain why'd this seraph liked following him. Not to mention this seraph was the legendary Shepherd who ended the age of calamity-he was a bit surprised when he learned this information, so why would someone like Sorey be interested in him?

“So, where are we going?”-he suddenly snapped out of his thought when the taller male asked him.

” Oh, right, sorry, somewhere on that hill. But we need to go and get something first.”

* * *

He looked at the field full of blue flowers. He never knew there was such place near here.

“Yeah, lovely, right? It my special place, I came here whenever I wanted to relaxed. Though today I’m here for another reason.”

“Another reason?”

“I’m picking them for her. This is her favorite flowers.”-he smiled sadly. Sorey turned away, feeling awkward. He silently helped him picked some flowers. After that, it was a long quiet walk until they reached what to be a gravestone with the word ‘Mary’ written on it.

“Is this?”

“My mother grave. She passed away three years ago while protecting me, or at least that what I heard.”

“!?”

“Then, do you-like need some alone time?”-the mostly brunette hair male felt like he should not have following him here, but it just, after that encounter with that hellion…

“ _ You are a nuisance, i wished you would just stop following me. _ ”

“Huh?”

“Or something like that, am I right? You’re think that I think you are a nuisance, right?”

He got caught by surprised, so he honestly did not know how to react to that. The other just laughed, said he practically an open book and if he really did not want him to go with him, he would have said ‘no’ right on the spot, so there was no reason to feel so under the weather. Sorey smiled in relief.

On their way back, they stopped to look at the field again. The blue flowers petals were gently blowing in the wind under the sunset. He turned over:” Hey, what you doin-stop-haha-stop?”-he hit the taller male on the head.

“Sorry, it’s just, you seem a little under the weather so I thought this might cheer you up.”

“By tickling me?”-he said unimpressed.

“Well, yeah, you did laughed.”-the other smirked:” In that case, payback time.”-he tickled the other in return. Both tried to fight back each other tickled until they accidently tripped and landed on the blue flowers.

“You know, Sorey. Thank you!”

“!?”-the other confused.

“You know, it have been ages since I felt so relief, so thank you for trying to cheer me up.”-lying there, he smiled softly. Suddenly, emerald met amethyst. Sorey could not take his eyes from him. His chest was beating fast. The fact the other lying with his back facing the sun was not helping. In his direction, the other is practically glowing. He was beautiful, almost like an angel, which sounded weird to him, because he was a seraphim and the one next to him was a human. He felt like there was an invisible forced as his body leaned towards the other on its own and he unconsciously placed a kiss on the other boy lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I sucked at naming. Also, I tried my best to fixed this chap( Not much change, though). I will fixed chap 1 to 3 when I have more time.
> 
> Anyways, if you still find something need to be fixed, let's me know down on the comment below. Thanks!!


End file.
